Sequel to A Game of Life
by HOBxBOS
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Sequels finally up!
1. Greg POV

**So this is a sequel to A Game of Life. I know it's been forever since I've updated any of my stories. But I've been pretty busy. Anyways, enjoy.**

Greg ran out of the room hoping to find Sara. But she was already gone to her scene with Nick. He just pouted and walked back to the break room. He just sat on the couch and sulked.

"What's with you?" Warrick asked while pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"What did the paper say anyways?" Catherine kept a close eye on him to see if anything would give it away.

" Well.....I guess she wouldn't mind." Greg was starting off slow so they would get annoyed.

"Who?" Catherine and Warrick shared a confused glance.

"Me and Sara have been dating for a year." He casually said as if it wasn't anything big. Although Catherine and Warrick would have to disagree when their jaws dropped.

"What?! Why didn't you tell any of us?" Catherine just couldn't get the idea in her head, even though she thought they were a good couple.

"Ehh you know. Lab policy and all. We didn't want to give Ecklie a chance to make us switch shifts. Although he couldn't because she's not my supervisor." He was thoroughly enjoying their expressions.

"Wow. I'm shocked though. What did the paper day?" Warrick asked.

"Let me finish." Greg told him smirking. "We got engaged a week ago."

"Oh. My. God!" Catherine squealed in excitement. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah. Congrats man." Warrick smiled and patted Greg's shoulder.

"And the paper said?" Catherine asked again.

He showed them the paper.

'We're going to have a pink or blue of our own pretty soon.'

"What?" Catherine looked at Warrick confused. "Do you get it?"

"Wow. Congratulations man." He gave Greg a hug.

"Thanks." He looked at Catherine to see if she got it yet. She seemed to be thinking it over until her eyes widened and she squealed yet again, in excitement.

"A BABY!? OH MY GOD! Congratulations!" She squeezed Greg in a hug while he just laughed.

* * *

**So it's not the best thing ever, but I thought I needed to get something up. Hope you like it.**


	2. Sara POV

**Sara's POV**

They were just in the car.

"Sooo what was on the piece of paper you gave to Greggo?" Nick asked hoping to get an answer.

"I might as well tell you. You are one of my closest friends." She smiled at him. "It said 'We're going to have a pink or blue of our own pretty soon."

"What?" He was confused thinking about it for a few minutes. Then it all clicked. "Oh wow. You and Greggo? I never would have seen that coming. Well congratulations. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. There's more." She gave him a small smile. "We've been dating for a year." She was enjoying his shocked expressions and was also glad that she was driving.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" He was a little hurt that they kept such a big secret from him of all people.

"Well we were afraid that Ecklie would be a jerk, like always, and put us on separate shifts. So we decided to date for a while and see how it goes. Also to show everyone that it wouldn't effect our work." She explained to him.

"I think it did once. Remember a while ago, when you were being held hostage with Brass in that house?" He looked at her and saw her wince.

"Yeah. I wouldn't forget." She just took a deep breath and listened to what he had to say.

"Well, Greg took that hard. Oh he was grouchy. He was so persistent in going in with the food instead of me. God knows what he would have done if he went in instead. But we could all tell that he cared for you greatly. We just didn't know it was to this extent." He smiled at her.

"Wow. I care for him a lot too. I love him." She told him truthfully. "We got engaged last week."

Nick's eyes bulged out for a second. "Oh. Wow. I sure didn't expect that. But congratulations. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks. Again. I wish you were a girl so you could be my maid of honor though." She laughed at the thought.

"Well I don't know. The dress might not bring out my curves." They both bursted out laughing.

"You're my best friend Nicky. And I want you to be the godfather." She glanced at him and saw him smiling a mega watt smile at her.

"I would be more than honored to." They pulled up at the scene.

"Time to work." She went to grab her kit but Nick grabbed it. She looked at him in confusion.

"You shouldn't be carrying heavy things." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance but laughed anyways.


End file.
